


Worth It

by Oriphine



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader and Papyrus are huge dorks, Reader's gender and pronouns are never mentioned, it's just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 08:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oriphine/pseuds/Oriphine
Summary: You go to visit Papyrus at the start of his shift.It's really cold, but you can deal with it. For him....but if it could stop being cold, just for a bit, that would be really nice too.





	Worth It

           It was a quiet morning in Snowdin. Many monsters had yet to stir from their homes, and all those who had were low on energy. Each were happy to give a smile and a brief greeting as you passed on your way out of town, but that was about all you were going to get for now. Which was fine by you. You were more than happy to enjoy the quiet and take in the atmosphere around you. Taking a final step from the bridge, leaving Snowdin and entering the forest, you appreciated the small crunch you boots made against the snow. You shifted the two mugs you were holding into the crook of your arm so you could pull your scarf further up your nose, before readjusting so you could hold both containers to warm your ungloved fingers.

           A brisk wind passed through your jacket, and you shivered as you picked up your pace. As peaceful as this walk was, you couldn’t help but wish Papyrus’ sentry station could be closer to town. It would make it so much easier to visit at the start of his shift, not to mention the extra time you would get to sleep in if it wasn’t such a long walk...

           He was worth it, though. You stood up a little straighter, tightening your grip on the warm drinks in your hands. The thought of brightening Papyrus’ dull shift made you feel a surge of determination, and as you passed greater dog’s station with a quick wave, you remembered the journey was worth it. For Papyrus....

But couldn’t it be just a _little less cold_?!

           Navigating Sans’ traps wasn’t too tricky, and you were grateful that it gave your mind something else to focus on. Something in the back of your mind began to warn you that you were being watched, but looking around, no one seemed to be near. You shook off the feeling, readjusting your winter gear after navigating a path puzzle.

           It only took another minute for you to find the source of the feeling. As you continued your trek, a giant splotch of orange entered your peripheral vision, and you only had to look up to see who it was.

           “I’m about ninety-nine percent sure you're late for work.” You spoke with a wry smile, handing one of the mugs to Papyrus. A bony hand took it from you, and you took the opportunity to take a sip from your own mug.

“Really? That doesn’t sound like me. You must be thinking of someone else.” He replied.

“Of course, my mistake. I apologize for the mix up.”

“You’d better, trying to ruin my good name with those sorts of accusations? Absolutely disgraceful.”

           You let of a bark of laughter, bumping him with your arm and grinning up at him. He shot you an easygoing smile of his own, bumping you back in return.

“You know, if you’re gonna skip out on your work anyway, you could have at least told me to save me from walking all the way out here.”

“I’m not skipping, I’m patrolling. It's my job.”

“Oh, yes, of course. Sans would be so proud."

           The pair of you walked in comfortable silence for a few minutes, enjoying your drinks and each others presence. You removed one hand from the side of your mug, reaching instead to take Papyrus’ hand in your own. His fingers gave yours a squeeze. “You got any plans tonight?”

           You took a moment to pretend to think, making a thoughtful sound, before releasing an exasperated sigh. “You know what? I’m actually totally busy tonight. I’ve got this date with my tv, it’s gonna be super romantic, I’m really looking forward to it.”

           Papyrus shot you a side-eye, but you recognized the glint of mischief in it before he returned his gaze straight back to the path. “Ok.”

           You walked for a a bit more, neither one wanting to give into the other’s bait...until you finally gave.

“But, y’know, if you have any other ideas planned that you wanted to ask me about, I could always see if I could shift some things around, move my date earlier. I can be flexible.”

           Papyrus took a long drag from his mug, leaving you waiting. He lowered it again, glancing at you, and the mischief in his eyes returned tenfold. “Nah, it’s fine.”

           You blanched at him, his amusement rolling off him in waves. How dare he turn your joke back on you so skillfully? Had he no compassion?!

           As you pretended to be mad at him, your long walk finally came to an end, reaching Papyrus’ sentry station. You crossed your arms as you leaned onto the counter, grateful to be done walking. Papyrus rounded the station, taking his position opposite you. He drummed his phalanges against the wood as he delighted in your frustration, before finally taking some mercy on you.

           “This is completely unrelated, of course, but I'm gonna pop in at Muffet’s tonight. Probably around 6. If someone wanted to join me, I would consider getting a table and making a whole night out of it.” He shot you a wink as you grinned at him, fighting the hints of a blush on your cheeks. You pushed your mug around on the counter a bit, not quite able to look him in his eye sockets as you replied.

           “Well, I’ll have to keep that in mind. If I run into someone who’s interested, I’ll let them know.” Now you looked him straight on, both of you sporting matching grins on your faces. Thoughts of how much you wanted to lean in flitted through your mind.

“Good morning, you two!”

           Sans' voice rang clearly through the morning air, and you turned to send him a smile and a wave. “Good morning, Sans. How are you?”

“I’m excellent, thank you! I’m quite excited to see you at your post, Papyrus!”

           Papyrus looked positively scandalized as you stifled a laugh. “Why is everyone out to ruin my character this morning? I think I need to take a break to recover.”

           Your laughter was nearly drowned out by Sans’ efforts to scold Papyrus, lecturing him on his work ethic. As you calmed down, you watched the scene in front of you unfold, the joy within you was more warming than any winter clothing ever could be.

Yes, the morning walk was certainly worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr! [oriphine.tumblr.com](https://oriphine.tumblr.com/)


End file.
